Diario de una Black: Introducción
by DivinityBlack
Summary: ¿Qué habría ocurrido si Sirius Black hubiera tenido una hija ilegítima? ¿Cómo habría afectado eso a la historia, sobretodo, de Fred y George? Un nuevo grupo, unas nuevas aventuras, historias de amor y desamor, de risas y lágrimas,... dejad review plis
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Sirius… Sirius Black

_**M**_i nombre es Sirius… Sirius Black. Pero no, no me confundáis con ese Sirius Black que todos conocéis, no soy él… Soy su nieto. Y sé que os preguntaréis ¿Su nieto? Pues sí, su nieto… Sé que puede sonar extraño y hasta un poco fantástico, pero en realidad es una historia bastante triste y complicada. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mí… me gustaría dejar por escrito la historia de dos mujeres sin igual… dos mujeres a las que siempre he admirado por su entereza, por su fuerza de voluntad. Han sido, para mi, dos luchadoras, dos heroínas en un mundo de hombres, dos mujeres que pese a sufrir, siempre han tenido una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Mi tía Ytzria es la que ha sufrido más los males de este mundo… Alguien a quien la guerra le arrebató lo que más había amado. No puedo llegar a imaginarme ni una mínima parte de su dolor, de la angustia que puede llegar a sentir cada mañana cuando se despierta y la arrancan de los brazos de sus sueños, donde únicamente puede ser feliz. Sin embargo mirarla a ella despertar era mirar a un ángel… Su pelo rubio siempre brillaba con los rayos del sol, reflejándolos, y sus grises ojillos parecían lanzar destellos de felicidad en esos pocos segundos antes de volver a la realidad. Era, y sigue siendo, una mujer preciosa, una mujer que podría tener a cuantos hombres amara… Irónico es el hecho de que, al único hombre que lleva amando desde niña, es al único que jamás podrá volver a tener entre sus brazos. Pero es fuerte… Es la mujer con más valor que he conocido… Y cuando digo valor no me refiero a que sea una mujer que luche en guerras y capture magos tenebrosos; me refiero a que es valiente porque ha seguido adelante por ella y por Nienna… porque ha sonreído a la vida pese a no merecerlo… porque ha sido como una segunda madre para mi. Aunque, sinceramente, ella siempre ha sido la madre de los dos, esa amiga a la que contarle todo sin miedo a una regañina.

Mi madre, por su lado, es simplemente ella. Todo lo que diga de ella es poco comparado con todo lo que ha hecho por Nienna y por mí junto con mi tía Ytzria. Su vida tampoco ha sido un camino de rosas y ha tenido que hacerse a sí misma… pero, como dice ella, nunca estuvo sola, porque siempre tuvo a sus seres queridos a su lado… Sin ellos, no sería quien hoy en día es. Es una mujer con carácter, la figura con autoridad en mi casa, la que siempre nos ha impartido la disciplina. Es verdad que posee ese instinto maternal que toda mujer tiene y que muchas veces ha levantado la mano cuando hemos hecho algo mal, pero a falta de una figura paterna, ella siempre ha tenido las palabras exactas para el momento oportuno.

Son dos mujeres peculiares ¿verdad? Y sé que diréis "Qué tío más pesado, dice que es nieto de Sirius Black, pero no nos dice por qué". Pues si queréis saberlo, deberéis leer lo que os voy a contar a continuación, sino no tiene gracia. Al principio os resultará un poco pesado, pues simplemente son retazos de la infancia de mi madre hasta que conoció a mi tía Ytzria; pero estoy seguro de que, a medida que vayáis leyendo toda la historia, os daréis cuenta de que esta historia no es una historia común en la que los protagonistas siempre acaban teniendo una vida feliz, ni en la que todo es lo que parece… Os daréis cuenta de que el dolor de dos corazones puede llegar a ser peor que la muerte, pero que a pesar de todo la vida sigue y puede ser hermosa si se valoran los pequeños detalles que ésta te brinda.


	2. Chapter 2

Tres años después de la boda entre los padres de Divinity, la hermana menor de Jessica, Mía, se mudó a Londres a vivir a una pequeña casita cercana a la estación de King's Cross

_**T**_res años después de la boda entre los padres de Divinity, la hermana menor de Jessica, Mía, se mudó a Londres a vivir a una pequeña casita cercana a la estación de King's Cross. Mía acababa de terminar los estudios en la prestigiosa escuela de florentina magia Collieri, por lo que hacía poco tiempo que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Pese a ser hermanas, Mía no se parecía físicamente en nada a su hermana mayor Jessica: era morena, de ojos verdes y profundos, pero, eso sí, estar en su presencia hacía que se respirara una paz idéntica a la que desprendía Jess.

En aquella época, la pequeña Divinity ya tenía cerca de tres años y era una muchachita realmente linda, la viva imagen de su madre, a excepción de su cabello, que era completamente rubio, y de sus ojos, que poseían un extraño y a la vez atrayente tono violáceo. Era una niña muy risueña, siempre que podía le pedía a su padre que la llevara a casa de sus primos para jugar con ellos, sobretodo con los gemelos, hacia quienes siempre había sentido una especial fascinación debido a la facilidad que tenían para hacer reír a todo el mundo con tan solo 4 años. Sin embargo, Mía se había convertido en poco tiempo en su principal compañía, en su mejor compañera de juegos, en la persona con la que siempre iba de paseo... Y así pasaron otros tres años felices durante los cuales Divinity y Mía estrecharon relaciones hasta el punto de ser como dos hermanas, como dos amigas inseparables. Jugaban, reían, hablaban… Mía siempre era quien salía con Divi a comprarle ropa, quien la peinaba,… se lo pasaban muy bien. Pero esa extraña relación se vio truncada poco después de que Divinity cumpliera los 6 años.

Mía contrajo una extraña enfermedad que poco a poco iba minando su vitalidad, sus fuerzas... hasta su belleza parecía desaparecer a medida que su piel iba palideciendo más y más. En poco más de un mes, Mía ya no podía ni salir de la cama y tuvo que trasladarse a casa de Jess, quien cuidaba de ella y le administraba los calmantes pertinentes para paliar sus dolores. Divinity, por su parte, se pasaba las tardes enteras al lado de Mía, hablándola, leyéndole los libros que su madre le había regalado o contándole las nuevas travesuras de sus primos y cómo fastidiaban a su pobre primo Ron, el cual se llevaba siempre un par de llantinas al día por su culpa. Pero Mía empeoraba día a día, incluso empezó a dejar de luchar por continuar, pues cada segundo para ella era una horrible agonía que la mataba por dentro.

Una tarde de invierno, muy cercana a las Navidades, Divinity subió al cuarto de Mía después de comer, sentándose en la cama, a su lado, y tomándola de la mano. Fuera todo estaba nevado, los coches llevaban cadenas en las ruedas para no resbalar, se oían las risas de los niños muggles jugando a tirarse bolas de nieve o haciendo muñecos con ella. Pero Divinity no salió a jugar, sino que se quedó al lado de Mía, sentada, como siempre, como una hermana y amiga fiel.

-Divi cariño…- susurró Mía a penas con un hilo de voz, mirando los violáceos ojillos de la muchacha, la cual parpadeaba en espera de las palabras que brotaran de los labios de su tía -tienes que dejarme ir- susurró de repente. Esas palabras hicieron que la niña palideciera y apretara fuertemente la mano de su tía, negando una y otra vez.

-No... no tita, no quiero- dijo intentando no romper a llorar, tragando saliva sonoramente, intentando bajar y deshacer ese nudo que se le había formado en la garganta tan repentinamente.

-Mi vida... No puedo seguir aquí a tu lado- susurró con una tranquilizadora sonrisa en sus labios -, cada minuto me duele más cada fibra de mi cuerpo, necesito descansar y quiero que lo comprendas. He intentado luchar y seguir adelante incluso con los dolores que matan poco a poco mi cuerpo…Si aún no me he ido ha sido por ti, por eso quiero que lo entiendas y que me des tu permiso.

-Pero... yo no quiero... no tita, no te vayas... no quiero quedarme sola, no quiero, no quiero- repitió una y otra vez mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de su tía, escuchando el lento y desacompasado sonido de su enfermo y débil corazón mientras las primeras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Por favor, Divi, entiéndeme... Además no estás sola, tienes a mamá y a papá, ellos siempre cuidarán de ti, y yo también mientras me recuerdes. Mi vida, yo te quiero mucho, pero necesito ese descanso, concédemelo tú- la mujer alzó una de sus temblorosas y casi mortecinas manos, acariciando los cabellos de la niña en el mismo instante en el que Jess se llegaba a la puerta de la habitación, deteniéndose al ver la escena. La niña sopesó las palabras de su tía... no podía condenarla a una vida de sufrimiento por puro egoísmo. Finalmente asintió entre sollozos, preparándose para perderla para siempre.

-Adiós tita- susurró abrazándose más fuerte a ella, sorbiendo el agüilla que brotaba de su pequeña nariz debido al llanto. Jess se llevó la mano a los labios en el mismo instante en el que Mía sonreía de medio lado, cerrando los ojos relajadamente. Un instante... un instante y su corazón se detuvo para siempre. Jess se acercó a su hija, que se abrazaba al cuerpo yaciente y sin vida de Mía, llorando amargamente su pérdida, y la incorporó con cuidado. Divinity, al notar los suaves tirones de su madre, se levantó y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo. Ya no la vería más, ya no jugaría más con ella, pero jamás, jamás la olvidaría. Pero la muerte no sólo se había llevado a su tía, sino que también, en ese instante, le había arrancado toda infancia y había incrementado en silencio el miedo a querer con locura a alguien y perderle en un suspiro.


	3. Chapter 3

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba en la residencia de los Prewett y pronto Divinity se convirtió en toda una muchachita

_**E**_l tiempo pasaba y pasaba en la residencia de los Prewett y pronto Divinity se convirtió en toda una muchachita. Su cabello había crecido tanto que, incluso rizado, le llegaban ya a la mitad de su espalda, reflejando con destellos dorados la luz del sol, y sus violáceos ojillos habían recuperado la viveza de su niñez, brillando más intensamente que nunca.

Enseguida llegó el año de su 11 cumpleaños y durante el caluroso mes de Julio, una preciosa lechuza negra llegó al poco de alzarse el sol en el firmamento, repiqueteando en la ventana de la habitación de la niña, que aún dormía placidamente. Al oír el incesante sonido que el pico de la lechuza producía contra el cristal, emitió un leve pero largo quejido de molestia y, tras maldecir un poquito por lo bajo, se levantó desperezándose y abrió la ventana, dejándola entrar casi sin haber llegado a enfocar del todo lo que la rodeaba. La lechuza se adentró en la casa, dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la habitación y dejó caer sobre la cama de la niña una carta, saliendo a continuación por la ventana tan rápidamente como entró. Divinity parpadeó un par de veces y se acercó a su cama, cogiendo la carta entre sus manos para observarla con detenimiento. En el sobre, con letras color esmeralda y una caligrafía impecable, rezaba su nombre completo junto con su dirección y, en el reverso, el nombre de Albus Dumbledore y, cerrando la carta, un sello color carmesí. En cuanto reconoció el sello, salió corriendo de la habitación, bajando las escaleras descalza hacia la cocina, donde sus padres desayunaban.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- gritó mientras saltaba de dos en dos los escalones apresuradamente. Los gritos de la niña hicieron que tanto Albert como Jess se levantaran rápidamente, saliendo de la cocina con el corazón en un puño, pensando que algo grave le había pasado a su pequeño tesoro.

-Divi, cariño, ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó precipitadamente Albert al ver a la niña, que recuperaba el aliento jadeante mientras asentía, con una radiante sonrisa adornando su rostro, lo que delataba su extrema felicidad en ese momento.

-Ha... ha llegado esto- susurró alzando la carta. A penas vieron el sobre que la niña tenía levantado sobre su cabeza, Albert y Jessica abrazaron a Divi, alzándola en volandas.

-¡Es genial mi pequeña!- exclamó Jessica.

-¡Te han admitido en Hogwarts!- rió Albert -¿Sabes que allí nos conocimos tu madre y yo?- la muchacha a penas podía hablar... entre que sus padres la abrazaban fuertemente, casi asfixiándola, y que no paraban de hablar, no podía ni abrir la boca para decir nada.

-¡Ay! Qué años aquellos- suspiró Jessica con un brillo especial y melancólico en sus dorados ojos, sumida en los recuerdos de su juventud en la escuela, donde tantísimas cosas vivió.

-Además tus primos Percy, Fred y George estudian allí- esa afirmación por parte de Albert hizo que la ilusión empezara a invadir su cuerpo. Sus primos, encima dos de sus favoritos, estarían con ella un curso entero. Ciertamente, ese año les había echado muchísimo de menos, ya que cada vez que iban a visitar a Molly y a Arthur, Divinity simplemente llegaba a ver a Ron y a la pequeña Ginny.

-¿De... de verdad? ¿Los primos están allí?- preguntó incrédula cuando pudo soltarse de los brazos de sus padres, que la miraban orgullosos. Albert asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza y Divi empezó a saltar alegremente, entre grititos de alegría.

-Habrá que ir al Callejón Diagón a comprar los materiales necesarios- reflexionó Albert un instante, mirando hacia la ventana que daba a la calle.

-Sí, cariño, eso ya lo sé... ¡Divi! ¿Qué te parece si le escribo a la tía Molly y le decimos que te han admitido y que si vamos con ella y tus primos el mismo día a comprar las cosas?- preguntó Jessica acercándose a su hija, que la miraba con una radiante sonrisa en los labios... Otras personas quizá no, pero a sus tíos y a sus primos los quería con locura y siempre que pensaba en ellos sus ánimos parecían crecer de un modo vertiginoso. Asintió a las palabras de su madre y subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su habitación. Estaba decidido: iría a la escuela de magia, se convertiría en una gran bruja ya demás lo haría en compañía de sus primos. Parecía que por fin todo iba por buen camino.


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin había llegado el día de ir de compras al Callejón Diagón

_**P**_or fin había llegado el día de ir de compras al Callejón Diagón. Diviniti, como siempre, se vistió con unos pantaloncitos vaqueros y un jersey que le hizo su tía Molly, con la inicial de su nombre bordada en el pecho, y bajó corriendo hasta la entrada, donde su madre ya la esperaba, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo y una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¿Has hablado con la tía Molly, mamá?- le preguntó nada más llegar al pie de los escalones, bajando los dos últimos de un solo salto.

-Sí cariño, hemos quedado en vernos delante de la puerta del Flourish&Blotts, porque Fred y George también tienen que comprar artículos para este año- contestó mientras abría la puerta de la casa, saliendo al exterior y dirigiéndose hacia el coche, que permanecía aparcado en la entrada del garaje. Jessica y Albert poseían un coche cada uno ya que se habían comprado la casa en una zona residencial muggle y el transporte público les quedaba un poco lejos para cogerlo a diario e ir al trabajo. Jess abrió las puertas del vehículo y ambas entraron dentro, dispuestas a dirigirse al Callejón.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la puerta de El Caldero Chorreante, una especie de taberna desde la cual se podía acceder sin problemas al Callejón Diagón traspasando una pared donde, tras dar los pertinentes golpes en la pared, se abría un enorme arco porticado. Tras pasar hacia el callejón, una enorme calle se abría ante sus ojos, toda ella abarrotada de brujas y magos que necesitaban hacer sus compras tanto para sus propios hogares como para el comienzo del curso escolar. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, emocionados por los artículos de la tienda de quidditch, las madres y los padres iban tras ellos gritando para que no se perdieran... Todo aquello era una marea de gente yendo y viniendo. Se respiraba vida en aquel lugar.  
Jessica, con tranquilidad, agarró a su hija de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia las tiendas donde debían entrar a comprar sus cosas: a la tienda de Calderos, donde la pequeña Divi debía adquirir uno para sus clases de pociones; al Boticario, donde debía comprar varias plantas y artículos de fabricación de pociones, y al Emporio de las lechuzas. Cuando Jess abrió la puerta, madre e hija accedieron a una enorme tienda tenuemente iluminada (ya se sabe que las lechuzas son criaturas nocturnas por naturaleza), toda ella abarrotada de jaulas con lechuzas que dormitaban en sus respectivas jaulas. Mientras Jess se acercaba al tenderos y hablaba con él (al parecer, ambos se conocían desde hacía años), Divinity empezó a pasearse por la tienda, observando a los animales con tranquilidad, hasta que, de repente, un suave ululato hizo que levantara la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Allí, en una de las jaulas, una pequeña lechucita blanca, parecida a una pelota de tenis emplumada, miraba a la niña con sus grandes ojos, relucientes como dos enormes gemas. La muchacha posó su violácea mirada en el animalito, que batía las alas en demanda de atención, y sonrió, acercándose hacia ella y acercando uno de los deditos, introduciéndolo por entre los barrotes. La lechucita, al verlo, dio un pequeño saltito y comenzó a rozar su cabeza contra el dedo de la niña, lo que hizo que Divi riera suavemente ante el sedoso tacto de sus plumas.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Quiero esta! Mira que plumas tan suaves y blancas, y que pequeñita es- la rubia miró a su madre con ojitos de cordero degollado; esa lechuza le había gustado realmente mucho, y quería que ella fuera su compañera fiel en la escuela. Jessica miró a su hija un instante y asintió, girándose hacia el vendedor y continuando con su conversación. Divi sonrió ampliamente y cogió la jaula, mirando a la lechuza, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima -¿Sabes? Te llamaré Yanis.

Y a con la jaula de Yanis en la mano, la cual revoloteaba alegremente en su interior, Divinity y Jessica se dirigieron a Flourish&Blotts donde habían quedado en verse con Molly y sus hijos. Cuando llegaron a la librería, Jessica abrió la puerta con un suave empujón y accedió al interior, seguida de su hija, que no apartaba la mirada de su lechuza.

-¡Jessica, querida!- la voz de Molly se oyó por encima de todo el revuelo que montaban los alumnos de Hogwarts, que habían ido, como cada año, a comprar sus libros para clase. Jessica se dio la vuelta al oírla y, cuando vio a la mujer, con el brazo alzado, haciéndole una señal a su hija, ambas se dirigieron hacia allí.

-¡Molly! Cuanto me alegro de verte, querida- al momento reparó en que no estaba ella sola, sino que Fred, George, Percy y Charlie también estaban con ella -¡Por Merlín chicos! ¡Estáis cada día más grandes!- exclamó mientras besaba y abrazaba a cada uno de sus sobrinos. Divi se colocó al lado de su madre, sonriendo, pero poco tiempo pudo pasar desapercibida, pues Molly, la verla, la abrazó maternalmente, besando sus mejillas.

-¡Di, tesoro! Cada día te pareces más a tu madre ¿Eh? Pronto serás una mujer tan guapa como ella- Diviniti sonrió en silencio, besando la mejilla de su tía con cariño para luego correr a enseñarle la lechuza a sus primos. Percy estaba mirando libros, como de costumbre, por lo que los únicos que la atendieron fueron Fred, George y Charlie.

-¡Mirad que lechuza!- exclamó orgullosa mostrando la jaula con la pequeña bolita blanca de plumas.

-¡Ey! Parece una snitch de lo chiquitita que es ¿Me la dejas?- preguntó Fred con una pícara sonrisa en los labios, pero Charlie, antes de que Divinity pudiera decir algo, le arreó un pequeño capón.

-Tu di que no, Divi, que ya viste lo que le hizo al puffskein de Ron- todos se echaron a reír y continuaron haciéndole gracias a la lechuza, la cual se sentía encantada y se arrimaba a las barras de la jaula para que pudieran mimarla.

Enseguida salieron todos de ahí con sus compras, y mientras Molly entraba en la tienda de ropa de segunda mano, Jessica y Divi se dirigieron a Ollivanders, tan solo a un par de establecimientos. Al abrir la tienda y pasar al interior, pudieron observar que, todo a su alrededor, estaba completamente lleno de pequeñas cajitas de madera polvorientas. Jessica y su hija se acercaron al mostrador y enseguida, de la parte trasera de la tienda, salió un hombre bastante mayor con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Jessica! Cuánto tiempo sin verte- sonrió el dependiente -Creo que la última vez fue cuando se te rompió la varita por una urgencia en el Hospital ¿verdad? ¡Ah, si! Madera de nogal, de 25 cm y núcleo de garra de hipogrifo.

-No se te olvida nada, ¿eh Ollivander?- sonrió amablemente la mujer -Venía a por una para ella, es mi hija Divinity- el hombre la observó un instante y chasqueó los dedos. Al momento, un montón de cintas métricas estaban midiendo a la niña mientras el observaba con atención sus movimientos.

-¡Es idéntica a ti!- rió el hombre y luego entró en la trastienda sin dejar de hablar -Pero sin embargo es una muchachita muy, muy peculiar- suspiró el hombre y al momento salió con una cajita, abriéndola y sacando una preciosa varita de color casi negro. Su tallo parecía estar entrelazado con dos cuerdas, solo que el mango representaba dos cabezas de serpientes mirando en direcciones contrarias -Madera de fresno, 30 cm y núcleo de piel de serpiente herbórea africana. Créeme, Jessica, esta niña tiene algo especial. Sólo he vendido dos más de éstas características y jamás me equivoco- Jessica sonrió a su hija, que miraba atónita la varita en su mano... Serpientes... Divinity sabía que podía hablar con ellas, y eran unos animales que siempre le habían encantado... Quizá por eso hasta su varita tuviera relación con ellas


	5. Chapter 5

LA LLEGADA A HOGWARTS

_**LA LLEGADA A HOGWARTS**_

**E**ran ya las 10:45 según el reloj de la estación y Jessica no paraba de besar las mejillas de su pequeña mientras Albert, ayudado por Charlie, subía el baúl y la jaula de Yanis al vagón del tren. La estación estaba atestada de niños, ya muchos de ellos vestidos con sus túnicas de la escuela, siendo abrazados y besuqueados por sus madres, o, como en el caso de los gemelos, sermoneados por su madre para que se porten bien ese año.

-Divi, tienes que ser una buena niña ¿eh?- dijo Jessica, mirando a su hija, que se agarraba las perneras de los vaqueros, nerviosa, asintiendo a las palabras de su madre –Y escríbenos una vez a la semana para contarnos cómo te va todo- murmuró la mujer, al borde del llanto. En 11 años era la primera vez que iba a separarse durante tanto tiempo de su pequeña.

-Sí mamá. Os escribiré todos los días- asintió, sonriendo ampliamente antes de abrazarse a ella.

-Y si tienes algún problema se lo dices a tu primo Charlie ¿vale? Que seguro que él te ayuda con lo que sea- la niña volvió a asentir, sin soltarse de su madre, que besaba sus cabellos una y otra vez.

-Vamos Jess, deja a la niña que al final se queda en tierra- dijo una voz masculina, detrás de la pequeña, que se soltó de su madre, girándose rápidamente para saltar a los brazos de su padre, que la cogió al vuelo –Nada de meterte en líos con tus primos, que nos conocemos.

-Seré buena- asintió nuevamente, con una media sonrisa pilla en sus labios. Albert caminó, con la niña en brazos, hasta la puerta del vagón del tren, donde los gemelos la esperaban, sonrientes.

A los pocos minutos, ya estaba estacionada en el vagón con sus primos, sacando la cabeza y medio cuerpo por la ventanilla, agitando la mano para despedirse de sus padres y sus tíos mientras el Expreso de Hogwarts anunciaba su salida. Enseguida se puso en marcha. Los gritos de despedida de los niños fueron la música que acompañó el arranque del tren junto con las últimas recomendaciones de las madres para ese nuevo curso.

-¡Por fin volvemos a Hogwarts!- exclamó un sonriente Fred, frotándose las manos mientras tomaba asiento en su sitio, apoyando los pies en el asiento de enfrente, pues no estaban en el compartimiento mas que ellos dos y su prima.

-¿Cómo es?- Preguntó curiosa la muchacha, mirando hacia sus dos primos, sentándose a lo indio en su asiento, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus rosados labios.

-Pues es… grande- dijo George, enarcando ambas cejas.

-Mágico- secundó Fred.

-Pero sobre todo un lugar donde potenciar nuestro espíritu aventurero- acabaron los dos, entre risas, mientras su prima arrugaba la varicilla.

-Querréis decir un lugar donde hacer muchas bromas ¿no?- se burló la muchacha, entre risas, por lo que sus primos enseguida se lanzaron a hacerle cosquillas, juguetones.

Pasaron el rato hablando alegremente, comentando bromas que habían hecho o que tenían pensadas hacer, cuando la voz de la mujer del carrito les sacó de su conversación. Fred y Divi se levantaron a la vez, de un salto, saliendo del compartimiento hacia la mujer que vendía los dulces.

-Yo quiero… Dos cajas de grageas y cuatro varitas de regaliz- pidió Fred, colándose por delante de un montón de alumnos que llevaban allí ya unos minutos. La mujer le sirvió, con una sonrisa bonachona, y Fred pagó lo que debía, girándose –Divi, voy yendo con mi hermano ¿Vale? ¡Ahora nos vemos!- exclamó entre risas el gemelo, volviendo por donde había llegado, con una de las varitas de regaliz metida en la boca.

Pero algo hizo que se detuviera. Unos metros más adelante, vio a una pequeña niña, de la misma edad que Divi, corriendo hacia él, seguida de un grupo de Slytherins que se reían mientras le gritaban cosas como "estúpida muggle" o "asquerosa sangre sucia". Fred frunció el ceño, se sacó de la boca la varita de regaliz y corrió hacia allí, pasando por al lado de la chica y encarándose a los chicos.

-Ey, vosotros ¿Por qué no os vais a meteros con alguien de vuestro tamaño? ¿O es que sois tan nenazas y cobardes que necesitáis meteros con una pobre chiquilla para sentiros realizados?- mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y los puños apretados mientras los sollozos de la niña se oían aún cerca. Los tres sytherins iban a decir algo cuando, por detrás de ellos, apareció uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó, inquisitivamente, mirándoles a todos. Fred destensó los puños, encogiéndose de hombros mientras los otros muchachos hablaban atropelladamente, intentando justificarse, momento que Fred aprovechó para girarse y seguir el sonido de los llantos hasta un rinconcito donde, encogida, estaba la muchacha. Era una niña de largos cabellos platinados, lisos. Temblaba como un cachorro asustado, abrazada a sus delgaduchas piernas y con el rostro hundido entre sus rodillas.

-¡Ey Lady Lloros!- dijo el muchacho, alegremente, acuclillándose al lado de la muchacha –vamos, esos matones ya se han marchado, no volverán a molestarte- pese a que la niña seguía sollozando, alzó un poquito la cabeza, girándola para mirar, aún asustada, a aquel que la había hablado. Entonces Fred pudo ver sus ojos, de un precioso tono grisáceo, como dos bolitas de plata, brillantes, ahora un poco enrojecidos por el llanto. Pero Fred sonrió tan ampliamente como siempre, tendiéndole la mano -. Mi nombre es Fred Weasley y estoy aquí con mi hermano gemelo y mi prima ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Y… Ytzria- consiguió murmurar la chiquilla entre tanto sollozo, quitándose las lágrimas con ambas manos.

-Bonito nombre, pero prefiero decirte Lady Lloros- bromeó Fred, tomándola con cuidado del brazo y ayudándola a incorporarse -. Vente, sobra un sitio en nuestro compartimiento y seguro que a mi hermano y a mi prima les caes bien.

Y así hizo. Con tranquilidad y canturreando por lo bajo, Fred guió a la muchacha hacia el lugar donde su hermano y su prima jugaban a las cartas.

-Ya era hora, tío- se quejó el gemelo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Pero en cuanto vio que su hermano no llegaba solo, se olvidó de la tardanza, mirando curioso a la chiquilla -¿Y ella quien es?

-Se llama Lady Lloros. Unos idiotas de Slytherin no hacían más que fastidiarla, así que la he invitado a venir aquí- sonrió, sentándose al lado de su hermano mientras la pobre niña, aún bastante cohibida, lo hacía al lado de Divi, que la miraba curiosa.

-¿Cómo que Lady lloros, Fred? Vamos, jo, tendrá otro nombre- dijo Divi, hinchando los mofletillos antes de sonreír dulcemente a la niña, tendiéndole la mano –Yo soy Divinity Prewett. A estos dos ni caso, solo saben hacer bromas- advirtió la muchacha mientras Fred y George se señalaban a si mismos.

-¿Nosotros?- dijeron a la vez, fingiéndose sorprendidos mientras Divinity no hacía más que asentir.

-Sí, sí, vosotros. Ten cuidado, porque más de una vez intentarán engañarte con que uno es el otro. A mi siempre me lo hacen- asiente firmemente.

-Y siempre picas- agregó Fred, riendo malicioso.

-No siempre, ya os voy conociendo mejor, listo- contestó Divi, sacándole la lengua antes de volver la atención a Ytzria, que seguía de lo más asustada -¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Ytzria- respondió la niña, mirando hacia Divinity, que sonrió más ampliamente.

-¿Eres también de primer año? Yo es la primera vez que vengo a Hogwarts, pero mis primos ya llevan un año- habló la rubia, emocionada… iba a hacer una amiga en su primer día -¿Quiénes son tus padres? ¿Son magos?- aquella pregunta pareció turbar a la muchacha nueva, que se echó a temblar.

-Creo que es hija de muggles- dijo Fred, mirando hacia su prima -. Los capullos de Slytherin la estaban llamando sangre sucia y cosas por el estilo.

-Esos idiotas… Es la peor casa en la que puedes llegar a caer. Pero tú tranquila, Lady Lloros- dijo George, con la misma sonrisa que su hermano dibujada en sus labios -, que no nosotros como aliados, ningún Slytherin se atreverá a decirte nada.

Y así, poco a poco, la pequeña Ytzria comenzó a sentirse más a gusto con aquellos tres extraños magos, pasando del temor del principio, a sonreír y reír tímidamente con ellos. Y con ese casual encuentro entre Fred y la pequeña Ytzria, comenzó una fuerte y firme amistad entre los cuatro… Una amistad que superó todos los obstáculos que la vida les ha ido poniendo a lo largo de los años.


End file.
